Ichiban Kuji One Piece
IchibanKuji-Logo.jpg IchibanKujiKyunCharaWorld-Logo.jpg Ichiban Kuji is a lottery handled every months by Banpresto. Each session features a specific set of Shonen Jump titles with exclusive lots, sometimes along other more common products. To participate to the lottery and maybe win items, you must buy ¥500 tickets in Japanese convenience stores (also called combini) or toy stores like Jump stores. Premium sessions may call for ¥800 to ¥1,000 priced tickets instead. Generally, one store gets a pool of lots, containing a total of 100 lots with their accompanying ¥500 tickets. Some stores actually even allow people to pre-order a whole pool for the regular wholesale price of ¥50,000. The quantity of each prize is fixed by Banpresto for one pool. Here's a sample of what kind of allotment a pool can get, taken from the December 2009 session of Ichiban Kuji Premium K-On!No.1 Lottery Premium K-On! Prize items by Banpresto at Neko Magic. Retrieved on 2010-01-10.: Nevertheless, items can generally be bought directly in combini and specialized shops after a short while. Ichiban Kuji literally means The n°1 Lottery, or more explicitly The Best Lottery. What is listed here are the sessions that featured exclusive One Piece items since March 2008. Other sessions did have One Piece items but they were already available before in UFO Catcher. Mid-November 2010 with a session dedicated to K-On!, Banpresto started to apply a Super Deformed rendering to anime characters. They put those particular sessions under a new Ichiban Kuji brand: The World of Cute Characters (きゅんキャラわーるど Kyun Kara Wārudo), often lazily translated as Kyun Chara World. Kyun is a Japanese onomatopoeia used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by powerful warm feelings of love, a feeling usually expressed by girls when seeing cute (i.e. moe 萌え) things. Older sessions Ichiban Kuji has been launched in 2003 and any information on sessions from 2007 and older are actually scarce or missing. However, pictures of the very first sessions way back from 2003 can still be seen on this dedicated One Piece Goods Album article, listing prizes from Ichiban Kuji One Piece Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3. Here are some pictures of prizes featured in the 1st Ichiban Kuji sessions: Banpresto also launched the Ichiban Kuji Collection series. It maybe was the alternative name of the lottery at a time. Here are some items under this brand name: One Piece sessions Ichiban Kuji Visual TV Anime 「One Piece」 The early March 2008 session did feature exclusive One Piece items. However, you could only win some posters and cards. *1st prize: a special big size poster of a size of 728×1030mm. *2nd prize: 2 Joint Posters, 515×728mm each (you had to put the 2 posters side by side to makea single image). *3rd prize: 4 sets of 3-Piece Clearing File, 220×310mm each card (each set contains 3 cards, hence the name). Double Chance Campaign prize given to 50 people (ends 6/1/2008): Special Big Size Poster Glow in the Dark Version Release Commemoration Campaign prize given to 30 people: Limited Edition Postcard Set of Poster and Clear File Images (15 total) Ichiban Kuji TV Anime 「One Piece」 This session of mid-May 2008 was more interesting as you could win high quality figures along more various items than mere posters. *1st prize: Thousand Sunny, 31.5 cm tall. *2nd prize: Luffy, performing the 2nd Gear stance, 12 cm tall. *3rd prize: Franky, performing a Coup De Vent, 14.5 cm tall. *4th prize: Chopper plush toy, 35 cm tall. *5th prize: 3 kinds of Fastener Clear Case, 34.5 cm×24.5 cm. *6th prize: 4 kinds of Relief Business Card Case, 9.5 cm×6.8 cm. *7th prize: 2 Chopper pen, 16 cm long. *8th prize: 5 kinds of Ball Chain Mascot, 8~10 cm tall (some plushies with a key chain at their top). Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people (ends 8/12/2008): Limited Color Ver. Thousand Sunny Model Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 8/12/2008): Limited Color Ver. Luffy and Franky Figures set Release Commemoration Campaign prize given to 3 people chosen by lottery from correct quiz entries (ends 6/12/2008): Fuji FINEPIX F100 fd Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Thriller Bark Arc～ 一番くじワンピース～スリラーバーク編～ The third session of 2008 is about a complete set of figures and plushies that could be won as prizes from the late December 2008 session of Ichiban Kuji. *A prize: Oars Big Soft Vinyl, 25 cm tall. *B prize: Monkey･D･Luffy, Nightmare version, 18 cm tall. *C prize: Chopper plushy, 30 cm tall. *D prize: Kumashi plushy, 25 cm tall. *E prize: 3 Negative Memo Stand figures, involving Zoro, Sanji and Franky, 8~9 cm tall. *F prize: 4 key holders, 6~7 cm tall. *G prize: 4 bandanas, 50×50 cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people (ends 3/29/2009): Oars Big Soft Vinyl Limited Color ver. Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 3/29/2009): Crying Face Chopper Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 3/29/2009): Kumashi Limited ver. Ichiban Kuji One Piece Film ～Strong World～ 一番くじワンピースフィルム～ストロングワールド～ This session has rolled out in late November 2009 and is focused on the 10th movie, which has been released in cinema theater around the same time. To benefit from the momentum the movie still had thanks to the release of the anime adaptation of episode 0, Banpresto has reproduced this session for a bis repetita on early May 2010. *A prize: Luffy figure, 14 cm. *B prize: Franky figure, 18 cm. *C prize: Usopp and Chopper, 16 cm for Usopp with his helmet. *D prize: Zoro figure, 15 cm. *E prize: Sanji figure, 15 cm. *F prize: Nami figure, 14 cm. *G prize: Robin figure, 16 cm. *H prize: Brook figure, 21 cm. *I prize: Chopper plush, 20 cm. *J prize: Glass, 3 types, 15 cm. *K prize: Clear file set, 3 types, each set contains 3 clear files, A4 format. *L prize: Chopper strap, 4 types, 4 cm. *M prize: Bandana, 4 types, 50x50cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Chopper plush, limited big ver., 35 cm. Note: The bases of the 8 figures (prizes A to H) can be combined together to make a diorama of the complete Mugiwara crew. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Marineford Arc～ 一番くじワンピース～マリンフォード編～ This session deals with the events that occured in Marineford when Ace was captive. It's been set for a late May 2010 release, with a 2nd session for early August 2010. *A prize: Ace figure, 26 cm tall. *B prize: Whitebeard figure, 30 cm tall. *C prize: Chopper t-shirt, 25 cm. *D prize: Big size towel, 120 cm. *E prize: Big size cup, 23 cm, 3 types. *F prize: Card stand figure, 7 cm tall, 4 types: Chopper, Kuma, Luffy, Hancock. *G prize: Art note, 4 types: Zoro & Bon Kurei, Ace, Luffy, Chopper. *H prize: Clear file, A4 format, 3 types: the Whitebeard crew, the 7 Shichibukai, the Mugiwara crew. *I prize: Design strap, 4 types: Mugiwara crew & Sunny Go jolly rogers, Chopper jolly roger and a mushroom, the symbol on Ace necklace, Hancock jolly roger with several hearts. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Ace figure, limited sepia color version. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Marineford Arc Special Edition～ 一番くじ ワンピース ～マリンフォード編 スペシャルエディション～ This 3rd session dedicated to the events at Marineford will be released early November 2010, with recolored versions of the biggest prizes and the inclusion of some WCF figures to replace the smaller ones. *A prize: Ace figure, 26 cm tall, recolored versions. *B prize: Whitebeard figure, 30 cm tall, recolored versions. *C prize: Big size towel, 120 cm. *D prize: Luffy & Ace WCF figure set, 7 cm. *E prize: Shichibukai WCF figure, 7 cm, 7 types. Note: Doflamingo's outfit colors have been changed compared to the original WCF release. *F prize: Clear file, A4 format, 3 types. *G prize: Design strap, 4 types, recolored versions. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Whitebeard figure, limited sepia color version. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Marineford the Final Battle～ 一番くじ ワンピース ～マリンフォード最終決戦編～ Released mid-March 2011, this session deals again with the Marineford Arc events. It's been re-released then on a 2nd session early September 2011. *A prize: Shanks, 1 figure, 26.5 cm tall. *B prize: Mihawks, 1 figure, 17 cm tall. *C prize: Luffy, 1 figure, 13 cm tall. *D prize: Sports towel, set of 2, 90 x 40 cm. *E prize: Card stand figures, set of 4 (Luffy, Ace, Kid, Law), 7 cm tall. *F prize: Teacups, set of 5, 10 cm high. *G prize: Memo pads, set of 4, A6 format. *H prize: Design straps, set of 4, 9 cm long. Double Chance Campaign prize for 100 people: Shanks figure ～Mugiwara ver.～, 26.5 cm tall. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Opening a New Era～ 一番くじ ワンピース ～新時代幕開け編～ Released mid-June 2011, this session focuses on characters unveiled during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. *A prize: Trafalgar Law, 1 figure, 20 cm tall *B prize: Captain Eustass Kidd, 1 figure, 19 cm tall *C prize: Monkey D. Luffy, 1 figure, 19 cm tall *D prize: Silvers Rayleigh, 1 figure, 21 cm tall *E prize: curry dishes, set of 2, diameter of 25.5 cm *F prize: card stand figure, set of 5, 9 cm tall *G prize: glass mug, set of 4, 9 cm high *H prize: sailboat strap, set of 5, sailboat charm size: 3.5 cm long Double chance campaign: Monkey D. Luffy & Silvers Rayleigh Figure Special Color Ver. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Opening a New Era～ Special Edition 一番くじ ワンピース～新時代幕開け編～スペシャルエディション Late October 2011, the Opening a New Era session has been repackaged as a Special Edition, with returning modified figures and some originally coming from the WCF figure series. Ichiban Kuji One Piece Romance Dawn for the New World ～First Part～ 一番くじ ワンピース ROMANCE DAWN for the new world～前編～ Early November 2011, this session focused on the Straw Hat pirates as they appear when gathering at Sabaody Archipelago after the time skip and before going to Fishman Island. Ichiban Kuji One Piece Romance Dawn for the New World ～Last Part～ 一番くじ ワンピース ROMANCE DAWN for the new world～後編～ Mid-February 2012, this session introduces the crew mates missing in the first part. Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～The Legend of Edward Newgate～ 一番くじ ワンピース ～The Legend of EDWARD・NEWGATE編～ Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～The Legend of Gol D Roger～ 一番くじ ワンピース ～The Legend of GOL・D・ROGER編～ Chopper sessions Ichiban Kuji Chopper 一番くじチョッパー This session has happened in May 2009 and dealt with Chopper exclusively. *A prize: Big Plush, 1 type, 40 cm. *B prize: Diorama Figure, 1 type, 20 cm. *C prize: Cushion, 1 type, 35 cm. *D prize: Accessory Rack, 2 types, 24 cm. *E prize: Hardcover Note and Sticker, 2 types, 20 cm note and 14 cm sticker. *F prize: Glass, 3 types, 15 cm. *G prize: Strap, 3 types, 3.5 cm. *H prize: Roll Paper Set, 3 sets of 3, 11 cm wide. Double Chance Campaign prize: Diorama Figure Limited Color ver. Ichiban Kuji Chopper ~Thousand Sunny Go~ 一番くじチョッパー ～サウザンド・サニー号～ This session is focused again on Chopper, with some Thousand Sunny Go thematics added for good measure. It has begun on early February 2010. *A prize: Jumbo cushion, 60 cm large and long. *B prize: Diorama figure, 20 cm tall. *C prize: Sunny Go plush toy, 23 cm tall. *D prize: Folding umbrella, 2 types, 24 cm long, diameter of 90 cm. *E prize: Clear charm strap, 2 types, mascots being 4 cm tall. *F prize: Mug, 3 types, 9 cm tall. *G prize: Float pen & clear file, 3 types, pen: 14 cm long, clear file: 30 cm long. *H prize: Wet tissue & sticker, 3 types, tissue box: 17 cm tall, sticker: diameter of 6 cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Diorama figure, limited gold ver., 20 cm tall. Ichiban Kuji Happy Birthday Chopper Corner 一番くじ ハッピーバースデー チョッパー コーナー Early December 2010, Banpresto will start another session dedicated to Chopper, this time themed after his birthday, which in on December 24th. *A prize: Chopper big plush, 50 cm tall. *B prize: Diorama figure, 20 cm tall. *C prize: Art cushion, 45 cm. *D prize: Hat & mini blanket, 18 cm & 80 cm long respectively. *E prize: Key holders with figures, 4 cm high for the figures, 3 types. *F prize: Long towels, 100 cm, 3 types. *G prize: Glass collection, 8 cm, 9 types. *H prize: Pens with charms & stationary set, pen: 14 cm long / clear files: A4&A6 / paper box: 13 cm long Die-cast notes: 20 cm, 3 types. Double Chance Campaign prize: Diorama figure ~Limited Color ver.~, 20 cm Ichiban Kuji History of Chopper 一番くじ ヒストリー・オブ・チョッパー Released early September 2011, this session deals again with Chopper, putting into figures some of his more striking poses. *A prize: face cushion, 50 cm long *B prize: History Figure - Drum Kingdom, 15.5 cm tall *C prize: History Figure - Alabasta, 14.5 cm tall *D prize: History Figure - Skypiea, 13 cm tall *E prize: History Figure - Thriller Bark, 15.5 cm tall *F prize: History Figure - Sabaody Archipelago, 15.5 cm tall *G prize: Chopper x Kumashi plush toy, 17 cm tall *H prize: interior hanger x2, 24 cm wide *I prize: carabiner & mini-figure x3, carabiner 7 cm wide / fig 3.5 cm *J prize: hand towel set of 2 x3, 25 cm *K prize: beer glass x5, 15 cm high *Last Won prize: original design tapestry -Drum Kingdom-, 45 cm long Double chance campaign: History Figure - Drum Kingdom Special Color Ver., 15.5 cm tall Triple chance campaign: History Figure complete set of 5 Ichiban Kuji Chopper 「Let's Go! Fishman Island」 一番くじ チョッパー「行くぞ！魚人島」 Released late December 2011, this session focuses on Chopper as he appears on Fishman Island. World of Cute Characters Ichiban Kuji The World of Cute Characters -One Piece- 一番くじきゅんキャラわーるど ワンピース Released mid-February 2011, Banpresto focuses to a larger cast of cute versions of One Piece characters instead of simply relying on Chopper natural cuteness. *A prize: Big cute character "Cotton Candy Chopper", 18 cm tall. *B prize: Luffy. *C prize: Zoro. *D prize: Nami. *E prize: Usopp. *F prize: Sanji. *G prize: Robin. *H prize: Franky. *I prize: Brook. *J prize: Chopper. *K prize: Glass, 10 cm high, 4 types. *L prize: Small cute characters, 7 cm tall, 6 types (Luffy, Ace, Shanks, Mihawk, Buggy, Alvida). Prizes B to J are figures of 10 cm tall, representing the Strawhat in their Shabaody outfits. Double Chance Campaign prize: Big cute character "Cotton Candy Chopper" fancy color version, 18 cm tall. Ichiban Kuji The World of Cute Characters One Piece ～Shichibukai～ 一番くじきゅんキャラわーるど ワンピース～王下七武海編～ Released late July 2011, this session is the continuation of the previous Ichiban Kuji The World Of Cute Characters session, this time focused on the Shichibukai. *A prize: cute character Kuma, 1 figure, 13 cm tall *B prize: cute character Moria, 1 figure, 13 cm tall *C prize: cute character Hancock, 1 figure, 10 cm tall *D prize: cute character Mihawk, 1 figure, 10 cm tall *E prize: cute character Teach, 1 figure, 10 cm tall *F prize: cute character Doflamingo, 1 figure, 10 cm tall *G prize: cute character Jinbe, 1 figure, 10 cm tall *H prize: bandana, set of 2, 50x50 cm *I prize: glasses, set of 4, 10 cm high *J prize: small cute character One Piece, set of 6 (Luffy, Hancock, Crocodile, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru), 6.5 cm tall Double chance campaign: Luffy (yellow vest B prize version of the first World of Cute session) & Hancock (C prize version) pair set Ichiban Kuji The World of Cute Characters One Piece ～Under Jolly Rogers～ 一番くじきゅんキャラわーるど ワンピース～海賊旗の下に～ Released late January 2012, this Kyun session is dedicated to various well known pirates of the One Piece world. External Links *Thriller Bark http://www.1kuji.com/one *Chopper http://www.1kuji.com/chopper *Strong World http://www.1kuji.com/onepfilme, bis repetita session http://www.1kuji.com/onepfilm_2 *Chopper ～Thousand Sunny Go～ http://www.1kuji.com/chotwo *Marineford http://www.1kuji.com/onep4, Special Edition http://www.1kuji.com/onep5 *Happy Birthday Chopper Corner http://www.1kuji.com/cho-birth *The World of Cute Characters -One Piece- http://www.1kuji.com/onep_kyun_1 *Marineford the Final Battle http://www.1kuji.com/onep6 *Opening a New Era http://www.1kuji.com/onep7 *The World of Cute Characters One Piece ～Shichibukai～ http://www.1kuji.com/onep_kyun_2 References Site Navigation Category:Merchandise